Revenge is Sweet as Apple Pie
by Herocuties
Summary: Felix's mother is coming over to celebrant his birthday. The bad thing is Ms. Fix-it hates Calhoun has much has Calhoun hates her. Will they try to get along or will they fight for who Felix's affections! Fine out? Rated T for sexual themes and nudity. One-short!


**Hey guy! I'm back! It's been forever since I wrote a story about these two and I'm happy to be back at it. Here a sexy story of these two. I suck at writing sex stories but I'm petty good at to get them stated. Just in time for Thanksgiving. This one I want you to use your imagination on when you see *Bang (it's a sound effect in the story). Hope you enjoy.**

It was Felix's birthday party Yesterday. After that late night party they had a lot of cleaning to do before Felix's mother comes over today. Ms. Fix-it was coming to spend time with her son. Ever since Mr. Fix-it pass a while ago. Felix is all she has left. Felix was fixing and cleaning the rest of the niceland penthouse. So it will look nice and welcoming for his mother. While Felix was fixing everything up, Calhoun was cleaning up the guest apartment for his mom. Which was located right below their apartment.

Felix was overjoyed that his mother is coming to visit. But Calhoun on the other hand wasn't. Ever since they got married, nothing but a wave of hatred on both them from each other. Ms. Fix-it doesn't prove of Calhoun because she doesn't think she good enough for Felix. She try to have a contest with Calhoun to see who Felix loves more. Calhoun never participate because she knows that Felix loves her no matter what. But that didn't stop her from stealing Felix from her. Just the thought of her made Calhoun want to rip heads off of cy-bugs. But she had to get over it. There's no way in this world that she will convince Felix not let her come over and stay the night. Calhoun slammed the guest room door and walk up stairs to get ready.

She check her make up, did her hair, and put on her best dress. So she can try and make herself look appropriate for Ms. Fix-it. She heard Felix come in.

"Everything is perfect! Thanks sweetie for cleaning up the guest room." Felix said with smile.

"Sure!"

"Wow! You look fantastic!"

"Thanks!" Calhoun continue to put her make up on.

"I know your not exactly excised for my mom to come."

Calhoun didn't say anything.

"And I know that you two don't get alone really well."

She continue to be silent.

"Honey it is my birthday. Come on!"

"Felix she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you! She just hasn't warm up to you yet."

"We been married for 6 months now. She hates me Felix. She always will, no matter what I do."

Felix jump up on the counter and put his hand on her cheek and said "Honey she love you! She may not show it a lot but she love you!"

Calhoun took Felix hand off her cheek and held it. "When you say not a lot, you mean never. She tries to seal you away from me. She make me believe that she loves you more. It's really pathetic."

"Honey she OUR mom. We all she has left. Can you please just be happy and nice for her please?!"

"Alright. I'll try my best. But if she say one negative thing about me."

Felix just shook his head and kiss her on the cheek. Felix then hop off the bathroom counter to go get ready. Calhoun gave him a little playful pat on the butt when he hop down. Felix quickly turn around and blushed. Calhoun just wink at him.

"You do realize we can't do ANY of that when my mom is here right? Because she can hear EVERYTHING we do right below us."

Calhoun rolled her eyes. "Yes I know! I was just playing." She wink at him again.

Felix continue to blush. "Umm I was gonna go get ready so.."

Calhoun just smirk at him.

Felix continue to blush. "I'll be changing if you need me." Felix smiled and walk out of the bathroom.

"I'll control my urges if you control your!" Calhoun yelled out.

Felix giggled "don't worry honey I can control myself."

"Will see about that!" Calhoun whispered.

"What was that honey?"

"Oh nothing. I was just saying to myself that I haven't give you your birthday present yet." Calhoun giggled. "I'll give it to you tonight."

"Sound good honey. Can't wait to see what you got me." Felix shouted cross the room.

Calhoun just slowed smiled and said "payback time!"

**An hour later,**

"Ding dong!" The door bell ring.

"She here!" Felix said excitedly while getting up to answer the door.

"Let the game's began." Calhoun said under her breath.

Felix open the door with a smile.

"Mom!"

"Jr!"

The both called out and hug each other.

Calhoun rolled her eyes.

"It's great to see you mom. Come on in. Let me take your bag."

They both walk in the living room.

"Hey mom!" Calhoun said with a fake smile.

"Oh Tammy it good to see you!"

They both hug awkwardly.

"That dress is so beautiful on you."

"Oh thank you!"

"But it a little to short for my liking."

Calhoun smiled faded.

"Well sweetie I like the dress!"

Calhoun smiled once again. "Well thank you Felix. I guest if you like it that all that matter." Calhoun said while looking at Ms. Fix-it and smiling.

"Well umm I'll go fix us some appetizers." Felix said, trying to make some small talk.

"Oh I'll get honey. Stay and chat with your mom. I'll go make them."

"Oh Tammy, sweetie. Can you do me a favor and put this in the fridge for me?"

"Of course I will. What is it?" Calhoun said while trying to look in the bag.

"DONT LOOK!" Ms. Fix-it shouted.

"Ok ok, I'll go put it in the fridge."

Calhoun walk into the kitchen and started making appetizers. She head Felix and his mother laughing in the living room. She continue to make them until she then heard laughter again coming from the living room. She peak her head out of the kitchen to see what they were doing.

They were looking in an old photo album. She saw Ms. Fix-it looking at her in the corner of her eye, smiling at her like she winning right now.

Calhoun went back in the kitchen and finished making the appetizers. Before she brought them out, she almost forgot to put Ms. Fix-it bag in the fridge. Ms. Fix-it told her not to look in it for some wired reason. She grew angers at the thought and open it anyway. She pulled out a box which had Ms. Fix-it special homemade apple pie. Felix favor it. Ms. Fix-it makes the best apple pie in the whole world. There was a card on top of it and it said "For my sweet little short stack!"

Now that did it. Only Tammy Calhoun can call her husband that. "Your not winning this time."

Calhoun then pulled Ms. Fix pie out of the box and replaced it with one of the leftover apple pies they had in the fridge. She then sprinkle some cinnamon on it to make it look realistic. She put the fake pie in the box and rewrap it, put it back in the bag, and then stuff it in the fridge.

Calhoun look at Ms. Fix-it homemade and smiled. "If you want to play dirty." Calhoun put the homemade pie in a secret compartment in the fridge. "You have to get dirty!"

Then she finally carried the appetizers out to the living room.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to make it perfect for the birthday man and my mother in law."

"Aww thanks honey."

"Yes thank you dear."

"Oh it's that our wedding album?" Calhoun surprising said.

"Yes I'm showing mom our wedding day." Felix reach out for Tammy hand and held it. "The best day of my life." Felix said with a sigh.

Calhoun blushed and so did Felix while they look at each other with deep longing.

Ms. Fix-it interrupt their little moment. "Here Felix, I brought your baby picture."

Felix overjoyed at the sight. And stated looking through it. Ms. Fix and Calhoun just angers look at each other. After they had some appetizers and look at more albums. It was getting late in the evening.

"Time for my birthday boy to open his present." Ms. Fix-it said while walking out of the kitchen with the bag. Calhoun slowly smiled.

"Here's to my JR!" She said while giving the present to Felix.

Felix open it and a huge honeyglow smiled appear on his face. "Oh my land. Your special apple pie just for me."

"Just for you!" Ms. Fix-it said while smiling at Calhoun.

Calhoun just shock her head.

"You want a piece Tammy?" Felix ask with his cute honeyglow smile.

Calhoun decide to go with the little trick Ms. Fix-it trying to pull. "Oh no Felix. I can't have a piece of your mom spiral apple pie." Calhoun said very dramatically.

"Well alright then. Thank you mom. Can't wait to eat it."

Felix cut a piece and took a huge bit. Felix smiled while eating it then he started to frown at the taste. He swallowed it hard.

"Is it alright JR?" Ms. Fix-it said with concern.

Felix did not want to hurt his mom feeling. He made up an excuse. "Umm I still have a aftertaste in my mouth from the appetizers. I'll have some pie later. Thanks for the present mom "

Ms. Fix smiled with joy. So did Calhoun.

Calhoun plan is working perfectly. Now on to faze 2.

While finishing cleaning up the dishes and putting the photo albums up.

The three of them sat on the couch.

Suddenly Calhoun put her hand on her head. "Honey I think I am gonna go to bed I'm not feeling so well all of sudden."

"Oh that to bad honey feel better! Goodnight!" Ms. Fix it said very quickly.

"Ok sweetie, whatever is best for you!"

"I promise I give you your birthday present another time."

"Don't worry about it honey. Get some rest."

Calhoun grab Felix by the collar and kiss him while giving eye contact at Ms. Fix-it.

Ms. Fix-it just stood there with a jealous face.

Calhoun smile in the kiss and pulled away. "Night!"

Felix pulled away and smiled wide. "Night sweetie!"

Calhoun walk into the bedroom and close the door. She placed the pie on the bed. She stated into the special pie that Ms. Fix-it made for Felix. "It's pay back time!"

"I hope Tammy alright!" Felix said with concern.

"She fine!"

"Maybe I should see if she alright."

"Oh please honey she fine. She can take care of herself."

"I guest so!"

**About an hour later,**

"I'm getting petty tired mom. I think it about time to hit the hay!"

"Oh honey it's not that late. It only 9:30!"

"Ya but it's been a very long day."

"Ok if your sure."

"Do you need help getting to your room?"

"No I can mange." She kiss Felix on the cheek.

Ms. Fix-it walk down one floor to her apartment.

"Boy I hope she alright!" Felix walk to his room And close the door. "Tammy! Are you alr..."

UFelix froze in place.

"I'm feeling a lot better since your here!" Tammy said.

Tammy was completely naked on the bed. The room was full of lit candles and some champagne on the dresser with two glass. And right next to Calhoun was the special apple pie.

"Tammy? W-what are you doing and..." Felix was still completely shock at the sight.

"I told you that I'll give you your birthday present tonight." Calhoun said while she put her finger in the pie and lick it off her fingers very seductively.

What's that you have?" Felix said while his eyes became bigger. Realizing what it is.

"Oh this! This is the special apple pie I made just for my little short stack. Or should I say my BIG short stack." Calhoun continued to taste the pie. So she can turn Felix on. It was definitely working.

"Honey I told you before, my mom can hear everything we do. I don't want her to h..."

Felix was cut off from Calhoun taking a handful of the pie and rub it all over her chest. "If you want some Felix you have to come and get it."

Felix just continue to be frozen.

Then Calhoun got up from the bed and slammed Felix against the wall.

The pie slowly dripped down her waste to her legs.

Felix clothes were sticking to her body like glue. He just watch the pie drip down her chest.

Calhoun then unhook his belt. Felix face just turn red. Not just from honeyglow but also from regret.

Ms Fix-it let out a big yawn before going to bed.

"What a wonderful evening." She said to herself.

"A nice meal and some quality time with my son and daughter in law."

Before Ms. Fix-it drifted off to sleep. She thought to herself "maybe it's about time I accept Tammy. She so nice to me and I treat her like a brick pile. If Felix love her and he happy. I guest I am to."

Ms. Fix-it smiled and close her eyes.

*Bang* a load clashing noise came above the apartment.

Ms. Fix-it jerk up from the bed. "Oh my land! What was that?" She sat there trying to hear that noise again.

Silents filled the room again. Ms. Fix-it shrug her shoulder and laid back down on the bed.

*Bang Bang. The same noise appeared again from above.

Ms. Fix-it got up again. "What on earth is that?"

*Bang Bang Bang!* this time it made the wall shake.

She grab the phone beside the bed and started calling Felix.

She heard the phone rang from down stairs.

No one answer the phone.

Ms. Fix-it stating to getting worried. She grab her robe and ran to the elevator.

She kept reputedly pushing the up button. Every time she did, The noise kept happing.

She quickly hop in the elevator an took it up to the next floor.

When she got to the Felix's floor, the noise became quieter but she can still hear it.

She knock on the door with panic. "JR! Are you ok? What's that noise?"

The Banging noise suddenly stop. Then the apartment door open slowly.

Calhoun was there opening the door with a robe on and wiping the pie off of her lips.

"Is something wrong?"

Ms. Fix-it confuse has ever. "Did you here that weird banging noise. It was shocking the whole floor?"

"I don't recall. Felix and I were just helping our selfs to your incredible pie you made. We didn't hear anything."

Ms. Fix-it looking very confuse. Calhoun just standing there with a big victory smile on her face.

"Well then, I guest it was my imagination acting up. I'm sorry I woke you up dear. Have pleasant dreams."

"You to!" Calhoun said while closing the door.

"Wait Tammy dear. Do you have a moment?"

Calhoun quickly open the door again. "What? Are you going to say my robe is to inappropriate now. Or maybe my hair is to blonde for you. Oh no I got it, my eyes are to blue for your liking."

"No not at all dear. That's what I wanted to tell you. Ever since you two got married, i've been nothing but hard on you. And you put up with it. You are such a beautiful young woman and I know you're perfect for Felix because he loves you and at the end of the day that's all that really matters. I know we really can't stand each other but you are my daughter-in-law and do I love you. For Felix's sake, let's try our best to put our differences aside and become a family. Because I know that's all what Felix and my beloved husband wants from us."

Calhoun completely stunned at the fact that all she really wants is to make Felix happy and she really does love her. "Hearing that makes me feel really different about you. Always felt that you hate because who I am. But you are right, let's give this a shot not just for our sake but for our Felix's sake." Calhoun smiled.

Ms. Fix-it smiled back. "Well I'll see you in the morning dear. Tell Felix I said good night and that I love you both with all my heart."

"Thanks mom. I love you too."

Ms. Fix-it smiled again before turing around and walking towards the elevator.

"Oh mom."

She turn around to face Calhoun.

"Your special apple pie was delicious by the way!" Calhoun smirk and close the door.

Ms. Fix-it just shrugged her shoulders and waited for the elevator.

Calhoun walk in to the bedroom where Felix was hiding under the covers.

"Is she gone? What did you say? Did she disowned me?"

Calhoun shook her head. "No! She just ask what that noise was and I told her we didn't hear anything. See I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Felix got out of the covers and was sticky from head to toe from the pie.

"Look what you did to me Tammy. We're really in a sticky situation. How are we supposed to get this off?"

Calhoun in the same situation has Felix. Calhoun giggled "That was the whole point of it you see." Calhoun squatting down to Felix's height. "Now I'll go start a warm bath for us."

Felix smiling and having honeyglow burning all over his face. Calhoun lean in to kiss Felix. But right before they kiss she stood straight up. Felix fell straight on his face and laid on the floor looking up at Calhoun who is in the door frame of the bathroom. Felix just continued laying on his stomach, watching his wife tease him. Calhoun undid her robe and tilter her head into the bathroom.

Felix all sudden head the warm water turn on for the tub. "Best birthday present ever!" Felix then quickly ran into the bathroom.

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. I thought it would be really funny and sexy at the same time lol! Please review or PM me always love comment. If you have suggestions, love to hear them. I'm hoping to have a similar story out for Christmas but this time over the phone! ;) it's great to be back! In till next time, honeyglow! And Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
